


Christmas Caresses

by alyse



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/pseuds/alyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is a time for unwrapping all of your presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Caresses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aithine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithine/gifts).



> Written as a treat for Aithine for Yuletide 2009. I know Primeval isn't a fandom you requested this time around but it does qualify for Yule Madness and I didn't recognise anything you did ask for! I hope you enjoy it and Merry Yule!

It was toasty warm in Abby's bed, which made a lovely change; she'd spent most of the night tearing around a cold, wet, muddy field after a rather startled _Entelodont_. She wriggled down further underneath the covers, absolutely determined to stay there all day if she could. And surely the universe would give them a break today, of all days.

The universe might, but apparently Connor had other ideas.

"Come on, sleepyhead," she heard from the doorway, closely followed by the sound of Connor padding over the wooden floor. Only Connor could sound louder than a herd of _Entelodonts_, even with the weight differential between them.

Abby grumbled and shuffled further down the bed, pulling the covers over her head pointedly. Like Connor would even get that most unsubtle of messages.

"Abby..." he whined from overhead, patting at the covers somewhere in the region of her hip. "C'mon. It's morning."

"No, it's not," she muttered, hopefully loud enough for him to hear.

"**Christmas** morning."

Oh, God.

She pulled the covers back far enough to stick her head out from underneath them and glared at him, softening her look when she caught sight of his pout.

"What time is it?" she asked, relenting slightly.

"Half past seven."

Half past seven. "Connor, you don't even manage to get up at this time even if we haven't been running around a bloody field half the night."

"Yeah," he said. "But it's Christmas. Got to make an effort at **Christmas**."

She sighed, scrubbing her hand through her hair and taking in the sight of him and the hopeful, puppy dog expression he was sporting.

"C'mon, Abby," he wheedled. "Time to get up."

Bed versus Connor and Christmas. Connor and Christmas versus bed. It was a close run thing. Except...

Connor and bed. That was totally doable.

She smiled at him, unwrapping herself from the duvet and shuffling closer. "Talking about things that could get up..."

It took Connor a second to catch on - he was still very new at this, bless him - and then he blushed. That never got old.

"Well..." And neither did the nonchalant air he tried to adopt whenever the topic of sex was raised, like she didn't already know that his attitude was pretty much always _yes, please!_ "If you don't want to unwrap your presents..."

That hopeful look was back on his face, one that had nothing to do with the gifts that were under the tree. She was a sucker for that look and gave him another smile, raising one edge of the duvet invitingly.

For once Connor took the hint before she had to get out the mallet and he slid in next to her, his hands automatically seeking out the bare flesh above her knickers.

"Oi. Your hands are cold!"

"Sorry," he murmured against her neck, and his nose was cold, too. She shivered, caught between pulling away from wherever his chilled flesh was pressed against hers and sinking more deeply into his arms because, well, it was Connor. "Been up for hours," he added and she could imagine that, Connor sneaking out of her bed in the early hours and waiting for the clock to finally reach a time that minimised the chance of death at her hands. On balance, half past seven wasn't **that** unreasonable an hour.

"You're lovely and warm," he sighed, his cool hands smoothing over her skin and up underneath the soft fabric of her top. She pressed closer to him, shivering as his fingers skirted over the sensitive curves of her breasts, his thumbs ghosting over her nipples. She didn't mind the cold there; it felt good. More than good. Bloody fantastic, in fact.

She shivered again, sliding her hand into the gap in his boxers, her fingers unerringly seeking out his cock, which was already beginning to harden. She stroked its length; he wasn't cold there. Wasn't cold there **at all**.

"**Lovely** and warm," Connor said again, with a gasp.

"Hmm," she purred, considering her options. She pushed at him and he rolled obediently onto his back so that she could move to straddle him, pushing the duvet off.

"Hey," she said, leaning down to press a kiss against his mouth, one that started out soft and ended up heated. "Merry Christmas, Connor."

"Yeah. You, too. Want to unwrap your presents now?" Always hopeful, and she laughed softly against his lips.

"I want to unwrap **something**."

He laughed, too, setting off a low rumble underneath her. She kissed him again, running her hands down his chest and shifting backwards so that she had access to those parts of him she was currently most interested in.

"We..." She ignored him, leaning down again to breathe against his boxers and watched him shiver, trying to get a hold of his thoughts again. She loved doing this, teasing him and watching him slowly losing his mind. Best of all was when he even stopped babbling; reducing the normally very vocal Connor to awed silence was very satisfying. "We should... think about putting the turkey on, if we want to eat later."

"I want to eat now," she purred, pressing her mouth against the hardness that was straining against the fabric.

The gasp he let out was very satisfying, but then he started laughing, laughing so hard his whole body shook. She had to pull back, forgetting all about what she was doing and just staring at him.

"Gobble gobble," he got out finally before completely losing it.

She rolled her eyes, giving the whole thing up as a bad job; it was too bloody early for this. She pushed herself off him, ignoring his sudden, gulping silence, and pulled the covers back over her head.

"Abby?" He poked at her through the duvet and she ignored that, wriggling around until she was cocooned. "What about Christmas?" he whined, and she grinned, easily able to picture the look on his face, all wounded innocence, his lower lip stuck out in a pout that just begged to be nibbled on. "What about... other things."

"Wake me when it's New Year."

The End


End file.
